Room 234
by elevatealittlehigherrusher
Summary: A girl named Jessica runs into a little bit of trouble in a high school. Walkers are everywhere and she is stuck inside the school alone. She has to find heheway out. How can she fight through this?


Disclaimer: my friends and I wrote this together. Enjoy. It's going along with the Walking Dead type thing. Enjoy

I got lost from the group again. Steve always told me to stay close and not run off like I always do. All I have on me is a 9mm pistol, with only 16 shots left. Slowly, I walk through the woods trying to find the group. The clouds slowly move across the sky covering up the moon and then revealing it. A mist rolls in and makes it harder to see in front of me. I see a clearing up ahead. I slowly walk to it and I see this big school. It is what use to be Somerset Berkley Regional High School. I used to go to that school, my favorite teacher is Mr. Chase. I felt something hit the back of my head and everything went black.

I wake up with a haze covering my eyes in the dark entrance of the school. I look around with everything still very blurry and see dark figures slowly walking towards to full glass doors. I rub my eyes and dispur the haze from them. They get closer and closer. I feel my heart to begin to race and chill run down my back. They were outside banging on the doors trying to get at me. The doors lock automatically so they can't get in. They keep trying to break the glass, but each time they were unsuccessful. They start to find different objects to throw at the glass. Soon there was little cracks forming down the glass door.

I look down the shadow covered hallway and I see near the other end, the light was flickering on and off. I slowly walk down the hallway and I hear an ear shattering scream coming from upstairs. I jump in fear. I then pause and stand there like a statue for a moment in shock. I have to choose between living or dying. At this point, dying was not an option. I am too afraid to go up the stairs, because the closer I got, the more painful the scream sounds. I back away slowly from the stairs, getting closer to the light. I hear a noise coming from the hallway with the flickering light. It sounds like a little girl singing.

My heartbeat is pounding so fast, I wish this whole thing could be over. I can hear the little girl again, and now it sounds like she is giggling at something. The feeling in the area is getting darker, like there is someone walking behind me. It seems as if the air around me itself is condensing and is going to swallow me whole. I start to head up the stairs. I get to the second floor and start to walk around. The lights are on so I could see. I read the numbers of the classroom to see if I can find my old english classroom. 237, 236, 235, 234. I stand in front of room 234. My old English class with Mr. Chase. On the door it says, DO NOT ENTER, in big red letters. On the floor I see Mr. Chase' glasses, so I pick it up. He would always wear his glasses, but why are they on the floor? Why would his door say Do Not Enter? Is he in there?

I start banging on the door, yelling, "Mr. Chase! Mr. Chase! Are you in there?!" Then I see a dark figure in the corner of my eye and I turn my head quickly. It is gone. I hear footsteps walking down the stairs. My feet are moving but my body is not, I do not understand what is going on.

Before I knew it I was outside the band room, and inside, all I can see is a little girl in a small red dress. She has long red hair, which is put up in a little ponytail, and she is very pale, with alot of freckles. She comes up to me, with tears in her eyes, and said, "My name is Charlotte and I lost my glasses, and now I cant see"

I look down at her confused. What is a little girl doing in a place like this? Why is she here, and how did she get here? Suddenly the lights turn off, then back on and the girl was gone. I try to open the door but it was locked. Out of no where, Mr. Chase appears banging on the door screaming for help and looking right at me. I fall back onto the floor terrified. His clothes are torn and it looks like someone is pulling him back into the class. Then he was gone.

I look down the hall. The little girl is standing there looking right at me swinging her arm back and forth.

"You're going to die in here with the rest of us Jessica." She says.

"H-How do you know my name? Who are you?" I slowly stand up. She starts giggling and walking towards me.

"You are going to die here!" She starts walking a little faster. I turn and start running down the hall and I took a right and ran down the hall. I look back and she wasn't there.

I stop and back against the wall. I take a deep breath. I can't help but cry. I need to cry. I'm in a school by myself with a little girl chasing me, wanting to kill me.

I have to search for something to keep her away like a cross or something. I walk towards the main office and I look at the front door and see that they got through the first set of glass doors. It looks like I don't have enough time. I walk down the hall and see the library doors are open. The windows are black and I saw a little glow coming from the inside. It looks like a little flame in the middle of the room

I walk in and I see Mr. Chase laying in the middle of the library. All the bookshelves are pushed to one side. As I walk closer to him, I see he is in the middle of a pentagram. I hear them get through that second pair of glass doors. I quickly run to the doors of the library and start taking bookshelves and putting them against the door so they couldn't get in. I turn back to Mr. Chase and he is gone.

"Hi Jessica." his voice is dark and scary. I look up and see that it is Steve standing near the window.

"Steve! We need to get out of here!" I say.

"Only one of us is getting out of here and it's not going to be you Jessica." He walks towards me, then I see the little girl following him. There was no way out. Right now I choose to die because there is no way I am getting out of here. I look to my right and see the doors leading outside. I look back at Steve and the little girl. I start to run toward the door and they are chasing after me. I push the doors open as the sun burns my eyes. I look around confused because I thought I was night time. I bump into Nick and the rest of my group.

"Jessica are you okay?!" Nick says as he hold me rubbing my back.

I am crying and shaking, "Steve! He tried to kill me! And the little girl!"

"Jessica what are you talking about Steve is dead. Remember he died a month ago. Jessica calm down!" he said.

"No! He tried to kill me! He is not dead! He wanted to kill me! I am not crazy!"

Nick looks up and sees Walkers coming towards us. "Uh, guys we gotta go!"

I try to calm down, but how could I? They think I'm crazy. We all start running down the sidewalk. When we get to the parking lot, there is a bus and we all get on it and drive off.

"Jessica it's okay just calm down." Jamie says. "This happens to a lot of people don't worry."

"No Jamie, you don't get it. I saw Steve and this little girl. And I saw Mr. Chase he-...!"

Josh slams on the brakes, "You saw Mr. Chase?!"

"Yeah! He was dead in the middle of a pentagram."

Josh slams his fists on the wheel and continues to drive.

Jamie says, "You just need to rest Jessica."

I laid on the seat and closed my eyes. Am I really crazy? Is what I saw in that school real? Why was there a little girl chasing me? Why was Mr. Chase dead? Why only him?


End file.
